sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
DarkLord979
Evil redirects here "All hail DarkLord, our pagan god of forum disruption" --OakProductions Description DarkLord979 is a troll on the Sporum who appeared after the departure of sporemasterblackbird. He was formerly known as GroxLord999, but disappeared for an extended amount of time. In 2013 he returned under the name of DarkLord979 with the intention of changing the Sporum for the "greater good" and actually destroying it. However, after the spam wars ended, he became a highly respected member of the community. Renown For right|thumb|DarkLord is srs bznes DarkLord can be very serious. He is widely renown as the most malicious troll in Sporum history, however he still retains a form of dark humor. He was one of the cocontributors to Doomsday: the largest spam attack recorded. He created the dreaded link bomb, which causes a person to automatically post once clicked. He was the leader of the AntiSporum, a member of the ECF, and the mind behind many secret ongoings in the Sporum. The views of DarkLord vary from user to user. Many see him as a pathetic troll with no life or real friends, however others view him as a Robin Hood-esque character among the Sporum for his efforts to defend the Sporum and/or it's members in many cases. The majority of users have an active friendship with him and he is regarded as infamous but prolific. The AntiSporum The AntiSporum (ASF) was a group known for being the prime enemy of the Sporum in 2014. It was led by DarkLord, who promised vengeance for wounds not yet healed. He claimed that the AntiSporum was a movement of righteous defiance against SporeMasterSlime and meant well in the end. However it caused a massive amount of destruction and claimed that the purpose of the damage was to give SporeMasterSlime more work to clean up. Some time after DarkLord's rise to power, the AntiSporum Forum was discovered. However, it was heavily secured and no one could view what was inside except for those that DarkLord let in. There was also the AntiSporum Blog which recorded threats against the Sporum. According to DarkLord, many Sporumers had joined the AntiSporum in secret and were passing information to him to be used in his darkest schemes. The AntiSporum hosted numerous spam attacks listed below. In the end, DarkLord and the rest of the AntiSporum came to a reconciliation with SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle and were allowed back into the Sporum. There and after the AntiSporum was shut down by DarkLord himself and pronounced dead. However the forum was still the subject of many strange and odd occurences later on and eventually DarkLord opened it up for all to read, however nobody could post. He claimed this was an "act of kindness and friendship" to the Sporum. Known members of the AntiSporum were: DarkLord979, Sharples65, 5poreMasterPwn, Spode-an, Whoster, Dragonvoid, Taupo, koopakilla, Paxxon, and a user whom nobody has been able to identify, "HisFriend". It is worth noting that most ASF members were former ECF members as well, still clutching to their self-entitlement for control and influence over Sporum ongoings. Note: HisFriend was most likely a fake account used by DarkLord for intimidation purposes. Notable Attacks Out of the thousands of spam attacks and troll assaults that DarkLord has unleashed on the Sporum, these are the most noteworthy. Most of them, according to DarkLord, were only meant to as acts of defiance against SporeMasterSlime and his "unfair bans". However, there are still differing views on the validity of this claim. *'The June 10th Attack': He targeted the biggest subforums first, being the General Disussion and Science and Spore, the RolePlay section and the Community Showcase section. His posts contained various tactics designed by the former legendary trolls, such as 5poreMasterPwn. They contained such messages as the ominous "5pam". Although with the June attack, he designed 979 Spam. 979 Spam were threads in which the number 979 was written thousands of times. The number was written so many times that the background graphic of the site glitched out. This attack was also the first appearance of a horrendous swf file which TorchwoodArchive made for DarkLord specifically for the attack. The file was only 1x1 pixel and was nearly impossible to adblock. It created a high-pitched shriek which would make one feel as though their ears might bleed. * The Attack of September 10th: A long period without DarkLord passed. Then, on September 10th, 2014, he returned. Many were surely expecting DarkLord to attack on 9/11, however, he "surprised" people with his attack of the 10th. It was the largest attack since his last and ushered new panic. This attack marked a "Six Month Spam War". * The Terror of November 6th: November 6, 2014, DarkLord managed to temporarily destroy the Sporum. His partner in crime, Sharples, repeatedly clicked his poisonous link in between bans. It spawned a horrendous mob of devil threads all at once. It caused a crash in the site and for many users the Sporum wouldn't even load for about fifteen minutes. * December 15th, The ECF Assault: DarkLord and Sharples attacked the Sporum in what was perhaps the largest attack in the history of the war (until Doomsday). It is well known that the ECF operated the attack, considering the two discussed meeting in the ECF chat. Sharples repeatedly clicked DarkLord's poisonous link and caused mass destruction to the RP section. They also posted hundreds of flash images including a trolling Saruman. DarkLord spammed many images of a nearly naked Voldemort. During this massive attack, the browsers of most forum members crashed. It was a day of infamy. Although in the end it was DOGC_Kyle who stepped in to save the day and banned them both. 'Doomsday' The morning of December 20th, 2014, the Sporumers woke up to find their forum in complete ruin. Overnight notorious spammers, DarkLord979, Sharples, and 5poreMasterPwn destroyed the Sporum temporarily. Everysubforum was filled with mountains of spam, so much that the SporeMasters could not clean all of it up and some of it still remains in the archives to this day. Many different spam tactics were used to ravage each section: 5pam, screamers, flash images, and curse words. The forum censor was bypassed and sexual discussions plagued General Discussion. Their flamebait captured the attention of many Sporumers, particularly those in the RP section. During the fray DarkLord and Sharples targeted users like Brickinator. In the process Brickinator revealed Sharples' true identity. During their raid they refered to the attack as "Operation Doomsday". It is the largest spam attack in Sporum history. It also happened to catch the attention of SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle, and inspired him to start moderating again. In a way, the attack was crucial for progress in the Sporum. DarkLord's Return Not long after the Doomsday attack, DarkLord and the AntiSporum, as well as the ECF made threats on SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle. It was MataRahi who decided that there was no need for this and he began mediating between the two sides, trying to help them reach a peaceful agreement. Eventually, DOGC_Kyle allowed the AntiSporum members back onto the Sporum, at the price that they do not spam or troll any longer. However the AntiSporum also wanted their legitimate, non-spam thread unlocked and were granted this. SporeMasterSlime, however, was not happy with this decision and still attempted to push these users out, but still not derailing what Kyle had done. January 3rd, 2015, DarkLord and Sharples, and the rest of the AntiSporum rejoined the Sporum as regular members. However, it was still some time before they gained any true respect. Nevertheless, they did in time gain a lot of respect from the Sporumers through all kinds of their contributions to the community. Sharples continued to attempt to bring the 0 Adventure Play Bug to EA's attention. DarkLord began by creating a thread in the RolePlay section which acted as a guide and how-to on RPs, as well as providing tons of useful lessons not seen before in that section. It offered an enormous amount of learning opportunity to RPers and eventually, SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle stickied it. It is now the thread known as the RolePlay Hub. DarkLord also began to create in Spore, mainly using Dark Injections and surprised people with his creating skills, which were arguably good. He began entering Community Showcase groups such as the USC. He even created a Dark Injection Guild in Creator Corner. DarkLord became an influential person on the Sporum. He is the primary reason that SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle updated the Sporum Guidelines to create a less strict Sporum in the spring of 2015. The ECF page eludes to a New Sporum Order, which very possibly could have been this. Or perhaps this was the first version of the New Sporum Order, for a much more obvious prototype appeared later that year, which is below. The Lynching Hysteria During late 2015, several new users began joining the Sporum all at once. These were SelinaCO5, SpongeBobRocks23, and dragonboy2006. SBR had been a member of the Sporum since 2012, however he disappeared and then arrived again in 2015. During this appearance at the beginning of the year, he began spamming the RP section with a thread called "Sporum Poop" which is one of the most infamously stupid creations known to that section. It has remained a scourge to this day. SBR, while creating very stupid posts, was accompanied by Selina, who was arguably much younger. Selina did not understand the rules of the Sporum at all and spammed everywhere. The Sporumers at first attempted to kindly explain to her what the rules were, but she responded with hate, spam, and more. She caused the destruction of countless good threads. After these was dragonboy, who was most likely an adult pretending to be a younger user, trolling as such. After a long ordeal in the fall of 2015, many good and respected members of the Sporum fled. It was DarkLord who first attacked SBR for his stupidity in the RP section. He used the notorious Link Bomb to prank him, just like in old times when he would use them to attack the Sporum, only using it on just one person. This caused other people to replicate the process, most notably Selina. It quickly cluttered up the RP section with more stupidity, and Selina and SBR threw the Sporum through a shockwave of spam and destruction. Their actions caused many people to leave the Sporum altogether. SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle was gone by now and not doing anything to stop the spam. DarkLord had had enough. He PM bombed them, destroyed their threads with flash spam, and Melvin'd their threads. However, this was not enough. Soon DarkLord would seek to unite the Sporum under one cause. Since there were no SporeMasters to be found, DarkLord took charge as leader of the Sporum. An action that the majority favored because of DarkLord's profound leadership skills. DarkLord posted a thread called The New Law of the Sporum, wherein he stated that the Sporum guidelines were now null and a new set of rules and procedures was being put into place. In this new set of guidelines there were only three, very specific rules. The first rule dealed with spam and how it should be avoided, the second dealt with fights and flame wars, and the third dealt with obedience to the new leaders of the Sporum. Failure to obey the laws would result in a "lynching". The thread stated that a lynching was where a group of fed up users would repeatedly spam, harass, and damage spammers to the point that they would leave the Sporum. The new "leaders" of the Sporum were set up by DarkLord as protectors and destroyers of threats. They called themselves the Lynch Ladies or the Lynch Mob. The name was first thought of by dounttron in the Sporum chat room. DarkLord officialized the mob through this thread. And this set of rules was widely accepted by the Sporumers. In fact, the only three people who did not approve of it were SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle, xDoomsoulx, and Superraptor. Doomsoul began arguing with DarkLord and his supporters, however to no avail. DarkLord would not be swayed. In the end, SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle arrived and banned DarkLord, sparking a lot of tension on the Sporum. Spode-an then created a protest "Unban DarkLord" thread which created even more tension. Doomsoul, once again, began arguing against DarkLord's case and condoning his ban. Others praised DarkLord for his efforts for the Sporum and demanded he be unbanned. Then, suddenly, SporeMasterSlime appeared and locked the thread on sight, stating that he didn't need a reason to ban DarkLord and he banned Spode-an, because "life isn't fair". This caused a massive riot on the Sporum and threads were created demanding Spode-an's release from suspension. Quickly, Kyle had to unban Spode-an. Eventually Selina was banned for one day, which caused an uproar because of all she had done as opposed to the minute infractions of DarkLord, who had been banned for an entire seven days. Users such as Sharples65 and NathanielRD continued to post protest threads, demanding the release of their DarkLord. Many people were unfairly banned by SporeMasterSlime for protesting against DarkLord's ban. These included AlloRaptor99, Cardiackid, heronlover7, DarkMagickian and many others. Eventually the community went into uproar when users like EropsToad, Galactus_Pie, and DogeHershies were banned for practically no reason at all. Eventually even SporeMasterDOGC_Kyle voiced how disappointed he was in SMslime. Eventually, DarkLord opened his own forum called Silent Scaffold, which was once the secret base for the Lynchers, but had been transformed into a bunker forum for the Sporum. A mass migration took place and nearly the entire Sporum switched over. Silent Scaffold Silent Scaffold acted as the ultimate escape from the Sporum. It offered nearly total freedom to do almost anything and had very relaxed moderators that DarkLord hand chose from the community. The forum seemed almost too perfect, although some complained it was just a bit too edgy for taste. The forum itself had many sections for off topic chat, art, gaming, Roleplaying, even intelligent discussion. It even had an entire spam section to act as an outlet for the community's stupidity so that it didn't contaminate the rest of the forum. If you thought that was amazing: Silent Scaffold even had a "mature" section which could only be viewed by users who set their accounts to be able to view it. It was intended for users 18+ years of age and even included an entire thread dedicated to pornography. However eventually DarkLord ruled that such things were too risky to have in the forum and he deleted all of the explicit content completely. The rules of Silent Scaffold were very simple and were essentially, "do not flame, spam (unless in the spam section), or post explicit material". DarkLord chose a variety of mods and admins to enforce these rules. However the team was changed constantly by DarkLord until he found a group that worked best with the forum. In the end he had ended up with the admins being EropsToad, and cardiackid. The moderators were DarkMagickan, heronlover7, and Zandoo. He had had to demote several people from moderator statuses due to going against the rules. These people, Sharples and Squishy, started a vast flame war in retaliation. With that they left to start their own forum, but DarkLord remained firm where he was and with his forum's population remaining virtually untouched by the incident. Afterwards DarkLord claimed that he sympathized with SporeMasterSlime and started a new anti-flame war movement by using hippie propaganda. The Permaban DarkLord was permanently banned in the May of 2015. It was allegedly unprovoked. It was Sharples65 who launched a random PM spam attack on many Sporum members and caused his own permanent ban. The first permaban since 2011. At first he was placed on a rotational ban by SporeMasterSlime, which the community opposed deeply. After SporeMasterMobsterMania decided to take the punishment down to a 2 month ban, randomly, MaxisBazajaytee arrived to slap a 10,000 day ban on Sharples' account. Along with it he banned DarkLord979. The reason for DarkLord's suspension is unknown. Afterwards in a "Town Hall" thread created by SporeMasterMobsterMania to discuss these issues, many Sporumers protested these bans. Many people saw Sharples as getting what he deserved, however a large mass protested DarkLord's random ban and accused SporeMasterSlime of influencing it. Not long after both of these users returned under different accounts. Voldemort979 became the new vessel of DarkLord. Category:Emoticone/ECF Category:Legend Category:Notable Users Category:Historical events Category:Trolls Category:Spammers Category:Sporum members Category:Evil